


The book of faces

by The_Dreadful_Canine



Series: The ties that bind [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Don't mind me I'm just postig my art, It's all art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dreadful_Canine/pseuds/The_Dreadful_Canine
Summary: Illustrations made by me (unless stated otherwise) related to my fic :D
Series: The ties that bind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133936
Kudos: 6





	1. Ornay portrait

My babe Ornay Adaar, Inquisitor of my story. I love my ~~ram boy~~ qunari boy <3

With and without his paint.

.


	2. Ellie portrait

Sketchy portrait of Ellie <3 ~~~~

.


	3. Stormbringer

So, I got carried away with some concept art for Ellie and this happened. Behold, ~~end game boss~~ a badass-looking Ellie :D ~~(flat chest team, assemble!)~~  



End file.
